


Happiness Is...

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett has finally had enough..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

"Stop running from happiness Rayna..."

Scarlett's voice is gentle as she continues to plait Rayna's hair for her, knowing that she has to make it neat but also wanting Rayna to listen to her. 

"I know you love her, it's clear every time she touches you, every time you look at her..."

"Scarlett..."

"Just because I ran away, doesn't make it right..."

Rayna falls silent, watching the girl continue to plait her hair, her smile soft. 

"You think I should go for it?"

"Hell yes... How often is someone like Sadie going to walk into your life?" 

Rayna smiles, moving to kiss Scarlett's cheek. 

"You really don't... mind?"

"No. I missed my chance. I just want you to be happy."


End file.
